Aurelia's Tale
by alittlebirdi
Summary: "I finally found my sister, only to have her killed by Orcs, and the one I love is at fault. Why couldn't it be different?"Aurelia, basically, is under a lot of strife, she wants to find out more about her past but she doesn't know how. Actually, she doesn't even know if Beorn is her Father, she has had this cross her mind before, but never imagined a thought could become reality.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked out into the night, I felt different. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was definitely new. It didn't feel quite right. Didn't feel... normal. I never really understood why my Father differed from me. With the same blood flowing through my veins, I should at least have the same nose, same eye color. Something that people could spot, and say "Oh, you have your fathers nose!" Yet nothing of the sort did occur. The thought that he might have been lying to me about my heritage had crossed my mind before, but I had always brushed it aside. He wouldn't lie to me. Suddenly, a shock ran through my very bones. I collapsed onto one knee feeling slightly dizzy, but there was no pain. Yet. I felt a small stab of pain in my fingertips, and was horrified to see ebony claws tearing through the tips of my fingers. I held my arm up to the pale moonlight and saw the hairs on my arms grow long, white and thick. I tried to call out to Father, to anyone who could stop whatever was happening, but the only sound that escaped my lips was a choked cry of pain as large, yellow-stained teeth broke out from my gums.

My breathing had become slow and labored, I stood up and wondered why the grass was so close to my face, all the scents and smells in the meadow hit me with the force of a hurricane I found myself physically reeling back while my senses took their precious time to adjust. I looked down at the grass and found that I no longer had hands, well not human hands, but paws, giant sized paws with large black markings painted on them, and ebony claws that felt abnormally heavy when I tried to lift them. I quickly scanned around to try and find an explanation, but all that was visible was a small lake and many trees, I crept to the lake not trusting my now fur covered legs to support me. I hesitated before gazing upon the lake, afraid of what I might see, until finally I summoned the courage to look. Staring into the face of a Snow Leopard in awe, my mind doesn't register that it is me until a few seconds after. I shifted my gaze away from the black and white beast and stared at the moonlight bouncing off the clear water. I tried to scream to Father but it came out as a startlingly loud roar. _This is actually amazing, maybe this is the part of me that is my Father, maybe I have finally found the answer to all of my questions!_ I unsteadily made my way back to my home in need of an answer to this one question, but all that I came to find was an empty house. Fear struck me so much so that my heart began beating out of my furry chest, I had just heard a roar as loud as mine seemed. _It's coming from the East of here, I can smell the wild animal_. Beginning to get used to these legs, I started off down the slope heading towards the echo of the ear throbbing roar, making for the forest just ahead until suddenly I felt the presence of something much larger than myself, and much more powerful.

As I slowly turned around I could feel its breath as much as the claws that are attached to my paws, locking eyes with the cruel monster I felt confusion, I know those eyes. _Father? Byorn? How, I mean, why?_ Before the shock could hit me he started turning back to himself, to the Father I knew. _Is this where he has been every night? Is this what is really happening when the orcs are around? Is this why we have never been attacked before?_ After a few seconds he was back, as Byorn, my Father, not that monstrous beast that he was a second ago. He stared into my eyes telling me what to do, what to think, he said that it was OK, that I might be able to control it. I took a deep breath and began to concentrate as hard as possible upon an image of the real me, Aurelia. To my surprise I began to change, my claws sealing themselves back into my body, the fur slowly yet painfully dissolved into my skin. Faster than I had expected I was Aurelia again, still happy to find that I was wearing all of my clothes, not a single rip, _how was that possible? How come my clothes didn't rip?_ I looked up to find my Father, with only his blue pants on.

"Father? H-how?" I stammered, peering into his eyes as intensely as an eagle.

"I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but I just hadn't come to it. Aurelia, you may want to sit down ..." he said to me, so I obeyed him and sat on the soft ground. "I, I am not, you are not my daughter." a wave of emotions hit me, _sadness? Anger? Confusion?_ But anger drowned all the others and took over.

"How could you not tell me! You could have said this from the start instead of waiting until this happened!" I felt so angry, yet miserable that my own Father would lie to me, _why did he not tell me of this? I have had so many unanswered questions!_ "If I, 'Father,' am not your daughter, then how come we can both do that? How come I can _change_ like this?"

"Its a long story." he said,

"I've got time," I retorted.

"Well, you have some of my blood in you because, when you were born, your mother had to hide you somewhere, she loved someone other than the one she had claimed to love." a feeling of perplexity captured me. "She had one child, your half sister, Tauriel, and not long afterwards had you with another skin-changer. They loved each other Aurelia, no one could stop them, after your second Father found out, he wanted you gone, far away, so he could never see you again. So your mother put the duty upon me." Byorn looked at me with sadness and fear, he looked as if he wasn't sure that he should be telling me this, but I thought differently.

"So, I have a half sister, Tauriel then, who are my Mother and Father?" _I can't believe that he hadn't told me this earlier. What if my parents aren't alive any more? How will I find my sister then?_

"Your true Father was and still is, unknown to all, but your second Father was a Sylvan elf, like both your sister and your mother." He stared at me with his great hazel eyes.

"Where is Tauriel now?" I asked quickly, silently hoping it was somewhere nearby_._

"I believe she is in Mirkwood, where the elves live." He said in a slow, cautious voice.

"I'm going to go there, 'Fathe...umm, Byorn." _I'm rather unsure of what to call him now. _The realization of what I was going to do hit me. _How am I supposed to believe, this?_

"Aurelia! You can not go there! The forest you must pass through is full of spiders, and even before that is dangerous!" He said to me with fear upon his eyes.

"Byorn, _please_, I must find my sister, I _must_." I looked at him intently, waiting for an answer, he stared at me and shook his head.

"I… I need some time to think about this," He muttered before turning away and heading back to the house. I'm glad he made me sit down because my head spun from all the questions and emotions running through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A few days later..._**

"Goodbye Beorn, I will see you after I have found my sister." I smiled at him. He really was an amazing Father, better than most. Even if he wasn't my real one. _I'm so glad he let me go, what an adventure this is going to be!_

"Goodbye Aurelia, have a safe journey and remember what I taught you - only use it if you have to, because only some will respect the fact that you are a skin-changer.

I walked off into the meadow, looking behind and waving at Byorn, and saw him waving back. I looked straight ahead, not knowing what I was destined for. But what I did know, was that I would have to travel quite far before I would find my horse, since before I left, Beorn told me that Thorin Oakenshield and many others needed our horses. _I'm rather glad that I taught Melda to come when I whistled for her, or else I'd most likely be stuck out here walking the entirety of the trip. _After several hours of walking, I finally reached the edge of the 'Enchanted Elven Forest'. _Byorn told me of this place. I'm going to have to go through here to find my sister. It is East of the Lonely Mountain, that's what Beorn said to me, 'Stick to the path, and never lose sight of it.'_

As I walked through the forest, the air started to feel oddly heavy, and the further I got, the heavier it became. Without thinking I began to lose the path, slowly drifting away from it. The enchantment isn't affecting me as much as I had thought, but I was still a little woozy. _How come I'm not completely affected by it? Beorn told me that if I lost the path I wouldn't be able to find it again, but it is right there._ Two lengths away was the path, so I walked onto it, and followed it through, _spider webs? Oh no, _I thought, pausing to saw through the webs, _not the spiders. Beorn told me to avoid these, and if I were to touch them, the spiders would know_. I stopped hacking at them and felt my stomach drop.

_I'm stuffed now, _I thought as I pushed through the web as fast as my legs could carry me. After a few minutes I stopped running to get rid of the sticky white webs all over my face and shoulders, when I heard a loud hiss. I looked up and saw a spider, a rather large spider at that, with several black eyes peering at me in fascination. _Oh no, please leave me alone, please don't see me!_ The spider slowly crawled toward me. I stopped moving and breathing, hoping that somehow it wouldn't see me. Suddenly the spider jumped on top of me and bit me, it's pincers digging into my skin. I let out a scream as the venom began to course through my veins and tried to find it's way to my heart. I tried to push it off but it just bit harder, its pincers feeling like giant needles digging into my flesh. I fumbled for my steel dagger, trying to ignore the pain. When I felt my fingers collide with the sharp edge I grasped it and shoved it between its eyes. It let out a rather unpleasant screech and in it's moment of weakness I stabbed it again and it slowly fell off onto the mossy floor beside me. _There are more coming, I can hear them..._ I turned and ran for my life, not knowing exactly what I would run into but I hoped that it wasn't another spider. As I was running I slowly began to unconsciously turn into the Snow Leopard, though it hurt. I could feel myself running faster and as I sprinted through the thick forest I noticed how much more agile this form was. I sneaked in a glance behind me to see if they were following. None. I could distantly hear the sounds of someone yelling and I decided to follow the voice after I realized that it was a man's voice, not much older than me. After a few minutes of tailing the sound I stopped, looking through a small bush at the origin of the voice. The man had long blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and had a bow and arrow equipped. _Probably to fight off whatever other dangers lurk in here._

"Tauriel!" the man cried, "Tauriel, where are you!" He knew her. Whether he was a friend or foe I couldn't decide, but I ended up following him anyway. He could lead me to her_._ He led me out of that wretched forest and into a hilled rocky place next to a river, where standing on the riverbank was a woman, the same age as him by the look of her. He suddenly drew his bow and notched an arrow and I felt a sense of dread. _Please don't kill her!_ Suddenly the women whipped around, her beautiful red hair turning with it and as she did she drew her bow and pointed it at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought you were an Orc." The redhead said,

"If I were an Orc, you would be dead." The man retorted. _So it is Tauriel_. "You cannot fight thirty Orcs on your own."

"But I'm not on my own," the women said, with a smirk on her flawless face.

"You knew I would come," the man smiled, but it quickly faded "The King is angry with you Tauriel. For six hundred years my Father has protected you, favoured you but you defied his orders and betrayed his trust." His voice slowly turned bitter and the women sighed. "Come back with me..." _wait a sec, how can I understand this? They are speaking in a different language!_ "...he will forgive you."

"But I will not." she stared at him, making an excuse to leave. "If I go back, I will not forgive myself. The King has never let Orc field from our lands, yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners." she turned to him, making sure he understood.

"But it is not our fight!" the man said, clearly frustrated,

"It is our fight," the women walked toward him, "It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow," the man shifted his stare away from the woman, "If your Father has his way we will do nothing, we will hide within our walls. Live our lives away fromt he light, and let darkness descend." the man stared at her again, as if he saw reason to this excuse. "Are we not part of this world? Tell me Mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" _they are moving, leaving, but I don not know where they are going,_ I followed them, and tried to stay as silent as I could, as I followed them I was slowly changing back to my normal self, which made it easier to follow silently. After a few hours of treacherous walking, they had begun to catch up to the Orcs, _they are going to go straight through, aren't they? Lucky I know where they are going, I'll have to find a detour to get to Laketown._

As I jumped from tree to tree, and made sure that I wasn't making a single sound, I knew that by now that that wizard, Gandalf would've had to sent his horse back. _Lets hope he kept it a little longer, I think I may have left the run a bit late to be able to ride on Melda, I should probably try though, since I won't have another chance._ I made the high pitched whistle as loud as possible, hoping the two Elves were long gone, and to my luck, Melda, the beautiful black mare, galloped toward me seemingly light as a feather. _Thank goodness, I thought she wouldn't come_,

"Melda!" I said, the happiness glowed from me, I packed my supplies onto her back in a messy way, hopped on her and began to gallop toward Laketown.

As soon as I got to Laketown, it had been so long it was night, with the moon shining brightly over the water. As I looked around I could see the difference from the last time I saw it, it was beautiful and new back then, but now it was old and covered in moss and dirt. Melda was still standing where I had left her, so I decided to climb onto the roof to see if I could find the man and women I had followed. After getting onto the roof, I heard something coming from behind me, I turned and saw Orcs running across the roof, soon they would run into me, and knowing them they would kill me instantly. They jumped off the roof and started attacking some dwarves, and that's when I noticed the man and woman from before. Over thirty Orcs set an attack on this group, I wanted to help them, but then I wasn't sure whether they would accept my help or not. _I should help them, they look as if they need it..._ As suddenly as they had come, they had left, wait, three were still here and they were attacking the blonde man, one of them was about to get him from on top of the roof and crush him! _I can't let him die, he might be my best lead on getting Tauriel to realise who I am. _I sprinted and jumped from roof to roof, until I had finally reached the Orc, I pulled my hand from my navy glove and touched the Orc, freezing it to death and making sure it didn't fall off the roof onto the man. The man stood there, after almost winning the fight against that last Orc, with a blood nose, he leant against an old wooden pole, tired and wounded from the fight. He turned and looked at the Orc riding a wolf, and stared at him. He ran over, jumped on his shiny white horse and rode him over the bridge, galloping after that Orc. I jumped from the roof onto Melda, and rode after him, not knowing what would come next, I veered to the left of him, to make sure he couldn't see me. But I should've known, he is an Elf, of course he would know I was there, after a few minutes he lost the Orc and slowed to a halt.

"I can hear you, come out or I'll find you." the man shouted, drawing his bow and pointing the arrow at Melda. _I can't risk Melda, she is too dear to me_. I quickly racked my brain for a plan. _I know what to do_.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood on Melda while she trotted around the man and his horse, and jumped to the nearest branch, still making sure he couldn't see me. Going along with the plan, his aim was moved to the sound I made when I climbed the tree and he shot, and I quickly froze it making the arrow veer off its course. I fell from the tree, panting and crying in apparent agony, making sure he took his entire attention away from Melda and onto me.

"Help! Please, it hurts!" I cried, _I'm not the best actress, but it'll do , glad the plan is working so far_. Melda had already trotted away, when the man got off his horse, bow still drawn, and steadily walked towards me, just before he could get close enough to tell I wasn't hurt, I pushed his bow out of the way, pulled out my dagger in one hand and had ice sorcery in the other. I slashed at his face, which gave him a large cut down his left cheek, when, as fast as my mind could register, he drew his elven swords, pushed me to the ground and put a blade to my throat.

"Why are you following me? Who are you?" He said, anger sparking in his deep blue eyes.

"I – I am not...from around here." I stuttered, _this guy is really intense._

"Where are you from then?" he angered me further the more he spoke. Who did he think he was? "Who are you...Elf? I have not seen you before."

"Why should I tell you?" I said to him, but he just sat there and stared at me, so I decided to make the first move. I gave him a hard push, and using sorcery I held him down, freezing his arms and legs, "You don't need to know, now do you?"

"How are you doing that? Only the highest elves can perform sorcery!" he yelled at me, with fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Well I just did, so, what was your name again?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer, until after a few moments he finally said,

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours, witch."

"Fine. My name is Aurelia, your turn." I looked away from him, and did the same high pitched whistle as before, to call Melda.

"My name is Legolas. Happy?" He spat, trying to wriggle out of the ice casing to no avail. _Just let him go, then ask him where Tauriel is. Maybe he might trust you after that._ I let the spell go and he stood up and walked toward me smirking. "So why are you here Aurelia?" he whispered, I could feel his hot breath on my ear. _Wow, I didn't know elves were this...Aurelia, stop._ I took a step back.

"I want to know where Tauriel is." I stared at him intently, and waited for this one important answer.

"Here." Tauriel said, as she walked up next to me, "Legolas, who is this?" she walked past me and next to him, rather closely, compared to him she was about up to his jawline, and I was just past his shoulders.

"I do not know, why are you here Aurelia?" he looked at me, with the emotion of, _love? No, do not fool yourself Aurelia, he might not even like you, just answer the question._

"Tauriel, I am your sister." I said, she looked at me surprisingly, but recovered.

"So you are my sister? But how can that be, I never knew I had a sister." she seemed rather settled for such information, but I kept this to myself.

"Yes, it is a long story, but I have something I also need to tell you." I said nervously, _I hope she will understand, what if she doesn't accept the fact that I am a skin – changer? Don't say that, just tell her you are a ice sorceress, that will do for now._ "I am an ice sorceress," Legolas looked at me with confusion.

"Is that how you were holding me back with your hand?" He said with his emotion changing to interest. "You could have frozen me, why did you choose not to? I tried to kill you, Aurelia."

"Because I thought that I may as well trust you, since you were my best source to finding Tauriel." I looked at the floor, "I followed you here, and listened to your conversations whilst I was hiding, that's how I knew where to go, so I wouldn't have to fight the..."

"So you followed us?" Tauriel interrupted, "and you didn't even help us fight off the Orcs? What kind of a sister are you!" jealous struck with each of her words. _Why is she jealous? Why is the only thing she is worried about is me following her and what happened to...Legolas, now I understand._

"I helped Legolas, when he was fighting the Orcs in Laketown, he was about to get crushed by one from the roof but I killed it before it could." I tried to keep it quick, as I know that they wanted to get after that Orc, "Do you want me to help you hunt down that Orc you were chasing after?"


	5. Chapter 5

"How can we trust you?" Tauriel said, "How do we know you won't kill us?"

"Because if I wanted to kill you, you would be an icicle by now." I said, with much mischief upon me.

"She didn't kill me Tauriel, and you are her sister." he looked at me and smiled, "I think we can trust her."

"Fine, she can come." Tauriel said, while she stared at me, looking at me as if I was the runt in a litter of dogs.

"You can ride your horse, Aurelia, and Tauriel can ride with me," He looked at me, smiling, "Is that alright with you?" Enchanted by his words I answered,

"Perfect." I got on Melda, and he got on his horse along with Tauriel.

"Shall we go now, Legolas?" Tauriel asks, in a cute yet annoying tone.

"Yes, follow me Aurelia." As we gallop off through the dark wood forest, I never thought I would actually fall in love, I mean, _why would anyone care to fall in love with me? How come he isn't falling for Tauriel, she is absolutely gorgeous in comparison, she has straight hair as red as the sun. Whereas mine is curly and plain old brown, even her eyes are more beautiful, hers are hazel whilst mine are again, that worthless colour brown. _After a little more riding, Legolas finally brought the horses to a halt, "We shall stop here for a while, to allow the horses time to rest," he said, while he looked at Melda, "Your horse is beautiful, Aurelia, she looks just like you." _Is this some form of flattery? I mean, I like him but, Tauriel looks as if she would murder me if I said anything to do with him right now._ "Tauriel, would you get some wood for a fire please? I will get us some food." Tauriel looked at Legolas and said calmly,

"Doesn't Aurelia have supplies with her horse?" _She is really irritating, why can't she just cooperate?_

"I used them while I was trying to find you, Tauriel." I looked at her, infuriated by her attitude I say, "Would you like me to help collect the wood?"

"Um, very well." she said, looking confused by the offer.

"Is that alright with you Legolas?" I said, looking at him attentively,

"Yes, if need be." He got up and walked off down to a nearby lake the horses were drinking from, and stabbed at the fish missing a few times, trying to kill one.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" she said to me.

"Uh, yes, sorry." I walked past her and started to pick up wood. Until suddenly she grabbed me and threw me up against a tree, wood flying everywhere, "What was that for?"

"Orcs, you nearly got an arrow through your head." She stared at where the arrow came from, "They have found us."

"Tauriel! The Orcs they have…" I was waiting for him to finish but an Orc came tumbling through, Legolas drew his bow with an arrow already in hand and shot it square in the head.

"We know, Legolas, they have seen us." Tauriel finished for him, "We need to get out of here, there could be more Orcs than what we have in strength, get on your horse Aurelia, and Legolas, you ride with her. I'm going to see how many there are and if we could avoid them." I got onto Melda, followed by Legolas who was sitting behind me. _Wow, I thought Tauriel was jealous, maybe she wanted to be the hero, or perhaps she actually doesn't care and I have been dreaming this entire time._

"Which way are we going?" I asked him,

"That way." He pointed towards the Orcs.

"But I thought…" I tried to finish my sentence but about three Orcs came up to us and we had to fight them off, Legolas using his bow and I was freezing them before they could get too close. "Melda!" I screamed, she was going crazy, she had never been in a fight like this before. "Legolas we need to get off her, she's too afraid." We both got off Melda, still fighting the Orcs, I could just see Tauriel through the leaves, checking for any more of those filthy creatures, whilst shooting them with her bow.

"They are gone!" She yelled to Legolas, as she was climbing down the tree, her swift movements not making a sound. "Where is your horse Aurelia?"

"She was too frightened, she is on her way home, I'm sorry…" I spoke in fear of her getting angry, but somehow she contained it.

"It is fine, we will just have to walk."

"Uh, what will we do with the other horse?" I asked her, making sure I didn't sound too nervous, _maybe they could both ride him, and I could, wait I shouldn't tell them. But it might be our best chance! _"Actually, I know what to do with that horse." I say quietly, "You both could ride him, I'll run." Tauriel and Legolas both looked at me with confusion,

"You'll run?" questioned Legolas, "How do you plan on keeping up?" Suddenly we heard a loud yell coming from behind, "Are you sure, Aurelia?"

"Yes I am sure, there is no time for explanation, we must get going." As they got on the stallion, I started to change into snow leopard form. I let out a loud roar and they both looked at me with the emotion of, fear and awe, I think. They galloped off, with me following behind them, Tauriel looking behind every now and then to make sure I wasn't planning on killing them, and to check for Orcs. After a while we came to a stop, Legolas and Tauriel looked at me, and I slowly changed back to myself, _how come it isn't as painful as before?_ I frowned at this, and Legolas looked at me with worry,

"Are you alright?" He said, peering at me with those gorgeous eyes, and perfect face.

"Yes, I am fine." I look at him in the eye, waiting for him to say something but we just stood there, staring at each other, it wasn't until Tauriel interrupted the silence I realised what we had been doing. "We must be going now, Legolas." she looked at me, "before they find us."

"Yes, Tauriel." He said to her, still looking at me,

"Let us go, Aurelia."


	6. Chapter 6

I moved my focus away from him and looked at Tauriel,

"We are leaving the horse here, are we not?" I asked Tauriel,

"Yes we are leaving the horse, it should be fine, we must go, there are a pack of Orcs up ahead and I'm pretty sure its got the Orc we are looking for in it." As we walked up the hill, none of us knew what was about to happen, weapons drawn, both Legolas and Tauriel equipped with their bows and arrows, split up. _Oh I see, they are going to attack the outside Orcs from the sides and I'm guessing I'm supposed to attack from the middle? Let's hope that's their plan, since if it's not, then…._

"Aurelia!" Tauriel screams, "help!" I ran over to the direction of her voice, to find her fighting off some Orcs, too many Orcs. I ran into the pack and started freezing them like crazy, not knowing what would happen next. Suddenly Tauriel's sword got flicked out of her hand, and she was trying to push the Orc off, "Get me a weapon!" she yelled, "Quickly! get one from Legolas!"

"Legolas!" I screamed, as loud as I could in the direction of where I last saw him, "Legolas!" It was too late, the Orcs had crushed Tauriel, though she was still breathing, they all started to charge at me. I ran, changing into a snow leopard for the third or fourth time. I started to get really angry, for the fact that Legolas didn't listen and that Tauriel is injured, or dead. Once I had finished my skin change I started slashing at them, making sure that each time I did they were dead. One jumped on top of me, it's deformed face staring me in the eye, I swipe it's eyes, making it blind with blood. After that a Orc, and a second one jumped onto my back, slicing at my thick flesh. Suddenly Legolas comes running in as I struggle to fling them off my back, and he shoots one of them with an arrow, then he draws his sword and stabs the other in the neck. As it slowly rolled off, I looked around in case there we any more, as there were none I began to change back to myself, and in the blink of an eye I was at Tauriel's side.

"Tauriel!" I stared at her, waiting impatiently for an answer, "Tauriel, sister, please don't be dead, please." Legolas walked up to me, realising what had happened, he knelt next to her.

"Aurelia, we need to take her back to the Elven King to see if she will survive." He looked at me, picked up Tauriel and placed her on his horse, "Call your horse, she will come, won't she?" I ignored what he said and started to think of Tauriel.

"This your fault! If you hadn't have been so selfish and focused you could've saved her, we could have stopped this all from happening!" I looked at him, anger filled me more than I could imagine, _I finally found my sister, only to have her killed by Orcs and the one I love is at fault. Why couldn't it be different?_

"Aurelia, she may still have a chance, it's alright, just call your horse. If we don't hurry we won't have enough time." I called Melda and got on her as quickly as possible, Legolas lead the way. _I don't understand, she was the only family I had through bloodline, and now she might die._

After a long and perilous ride, we finally came to the Elven castle in Mirkwood,

"She is injured," Legolas explains, "She was hurt by Orcs and their blades." I look at the elf examining Tauriel,

"Can we still save her?" I said, tears in my eyes, "Will she survive?" the elf looks up at me,

"I'm sorry, but Tauriel is dead." my mind reels in confusion, dead? _No she can't be dead, she was breathing a few seconds ago, NO, this can't be happening!_

"Are you sure?" I said, blubbering,

'Yes, I am sure." The elf answers and walks over to his next patient and begins to examine them like nothing happened.

"She's dead." I whispered, "She's…" I walked outside, I could tell Legolas was following.

"Aurelia…" I stopped and turned to face him, "Aurelia, I'm sorry." He said, he takes a few steps closer, the way he did when I first met him. Though he wasn't smirking, he was staring at me, keeping his normal expressionless face.

"It was your fault, you didn't give her a weapon, you didn't even look at me when I called for you!" I look up at him, full of sadness, full of grief. "I can't believe that..." Before I had a chance to finish, he pulled me toward him and started to kiss me. It wasn't a normal kiss, it was passionate, as if he had been waiting to do that ever since he saw me. At first I went along with it but then I realised what I was in the middle of, so I pushed him away and just stared at him. "Legolas, I can't..." He puts a finger to my mouth, telling me to be quiet.

"I didn't even hear you when you called, please, just listen to me." He looked away from me, at the floor, "I'm sorry, Aurelia, I wish I had heard you." I just stare at him, maybe I should forgive him, _no, he should've listened, he is the reason she's dead_. I call Melda and get on her back, glad she didn't quite make it home yet. Her saddle and supplies are gone, but I should still make it home safely.

"Good bye Legolas, I'm sorry." as I gallop off into the distance, tears spring to my eyes. I thought I couldn't see my life without him, but now, I am going to have to.


End file.
